femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Grey (Mr Lucky)
Villainess Miss Grey (no given first name) is a female assassin. Appears in - 'Mr Lucky (USA CBS 1959 - 60) '''Episode -' 24 I bet your life (first broadcast on 2 April 1960) 'Played by -' Mari Blanchard (1923 or 1927 - 1970) 'Story - ' A gambling acquaintance of Mr Lucky '''(John Vivyan) called Mike Haley (RG Armstrong) has taken out a deadly bet with a crime organization. If the organization manages to murder Mr Lucky, Haley must pay them $10,000. But for every day Lucky remains alive they pay Haley $1,000.'' Haley'' is sure Mr Lucky's famous luck will keep him alive long enough for him to make a small fortune out of the bet. A number of failed murder attempts are made by the crime organization. Using his underworld contacts'' Lucky'' discovers that'' Haley'' has set him up, but after confronting the gambler, Haley tells him he now can't call off the bet and assassination attempts even if he wanted to. Further, he doesn't actually know the identity of the assassin. 'Miss Grey's role - ' Working undercover for the crime organization,'' Miss Grey'' makes various attempts on Lucky's life. When her long range rifle bullets fail to kill their target, she strikes up a personal relationship with Lucky and tries unsuccessfully to kill him with gas in her apartment. Another failed attempt occurs when she just misses Lucky and Andamo in a street at night with a large lump of concrete she pushes down from a building above them. She finally plants explosives aboard Lucky's ship, the Fortuna II. 'Appearance - ' A very glamourous and beautiful Caucasian blonde in her 30s . 'Character - ' A seductive vamp. Motivated by financial gain, she's totally ruthless and cold blooded. 'Fate - ' After an explosion rigged by'' Miss Grey'' goes off aboard the Fortuna II, Lucky and the police pretend he has really been killed by it.'' Miss Grey'' goes to see Mike Haley to collect the $10,000 he owes. But Haley is broke and can't pay. Unwilling to give him any time to try to come up with the money, Miss Grey pulls a revolver and prepares to shoot'' Haley'' as an example to others who might consider welching on a bet - but just before she can fire Lucky, Andamo, and Lt Rovacs burst into the room - the latter shoots the gun out of Miss Grey's hand. She is arrested along with Haley. Trivia *Mari Blanchard appeared as the evil Queen Allura in the 1953 comedy film "Abbott and Costello go to Mars". *Mari Blanchard appeared as the snobby dance hall singer Brandy, who gets into a saloon catfight in the 1954 film, "Destry". *Mari Blanchard appeared as Jean Montoya in the 1958 film "Machete". *Mari Blanchard appeared as Camille Reedbottom in the 1963 movie "McLintock!". Gallery Miss Grey and gun (Mari Blanchard).JPG|Miss Grey with her gun (Mari Blanchard) Miss Grey and Mr Lucky (Mari Blanchard with John Vivyan) (Large).JPG|Miss Grey and Mr Lucky (Mari Blanchard with John Vivyan) vlcsnap-2015-07-09-10h23m25s198.png|Miss Grey and Mr Lucky 2 (Mari Blanchard with John Vivyan) Defeated Miss Grey (Mari Blanchard with Tom Brown, Ross Martin, John Vivyan and RG Armstrong) (Large).JPG|Defeated Miss Grey (Mari Blanchard with Tom Brown, Ross Martin, John Vivyan, RG Armstrong) Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freud Buster Category:Fur Category:Gangster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Rifle Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Arrested